I move the stars for no one
by Lenora
Summary: Many years later Jareth returns to the human world to woo another Sarah, Toby's daughter. COMPLETE!
1. Your eyes can be so cruel

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Labyrinth, I only hold claim to Sarah, Carmen, and Malya.  
  
A/N: This Sarah is not the Sarah from the movie, she's her niece. And this should be pretty short, because the whole story will probably be broken into three stories. Hope you enjoy the story of Sarah.  
  
__

_"Give me the child that you have stolen from me," she said, stepping foreword to face the man before her. His silky blonde hair blew slightly, and she had to admit that he was very sexy. His bedroom eyes smoked at her.  
  
He pleaded with her to stay with him, but she continued in her speech to get her brother back.  
  
"Through dangers untold  
  
And hardships unnumbered  
  
I have fought my way here  
  
To the castle, beyond the Goblin City  
  
To take back the child that you have stolen.  
  
For my will is a strong as yours  
  
And my kingdom is as great." He stepped foreword.  
  
"You have no power over me."  
_  
A swirling sensation swept over the girl as the world fell away from her.  
  
Sarah Williams sat up in her bed, her blonde hair hanging limply against her damp cheeks. She was breathing hard. The dream had been so real. And who had the guy been? She had never seen him before. All the boys she had dated before paled in comparison.  
  
Sarah turned over to face the darkness of her room. He eyes adjusted to the gloom and her eyes rested on a small red book her aunt Sarah, who she's named after, gave her on her eighth birthday. The familiar title Labyrinth shone in the pale moonlight.  
  
Almost reflexively, Sarah reached out and grabbed the book and she pulled it close.  
  
"Sarah?" called a man through the door.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" Sarah asked.  
  
Toby Williams opened the door and stuck his head in, his blonde hair stylishly cut. He looked worriedly at his daughter. "I heard you moving. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Dad. Go to sleep. You have to work tomorrow," Sarah instructed. Toby smiled faintly, she reminded him of a mix between his beloved sister Sarah, and his darling wife Malya. Toby walked in and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Sarah smiled at him as he walked out.  
  
Sarah snuggled deeper into her pillows and she unconsciously began to mouth the words, through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered...  
  
  


Jareth sat on his throne, idly twirling three crystals in his right hand. In his left hand, he held another crystal. Within it, Sarah could be seen snuggling into her blankets and pillows. Jareth smiled faintly as he let the crystal pop.  
  
"Another Sarah," he breathed. And this one more beautiful than the first," he thought. His mismatched blue eyes rested on a new addition to his household, one of many non-goblins he had acquired after the first Sarah had beat the Labyrinth. "Carmen," he said.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" she asked, straightening up from where she tended the fire.  
  
"Fetch my cloak," he said, "I'm going Aboveground."


	2. Just as I can be so cruel

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, yadda yadda yadda. You know it all. Tell me, does anyone even read this stuff???  
  


A shadow drifted across Sarah's sleeping face. Jareth moved out of his owl form into his own body, when he reached his full height he watched her eyes flit beneath her eyelids. He flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared in his hand. Jareth kissed the crystal and he set it next to her head before disappearing from the room.  
  
That morning Sarah woke up to see a clear crystal ball lying at her side. She smiled, her father was always so sweet. She eagerly grabbed it and she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the door to see her parents sitting at the kitchen table. Toby was reading the newspaper and Malya was busily serving breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," Sarah said, leaning over to kiss Toby's cheek. She gave her mother a hug and over his wife's shoulder, Toby noticed the crystal Sarah still held.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. Sarah looked surprised at the question.  
  
"I don't now. I found it on my pillow this morning. I thought one of you gave it to me." Her parents exchanged looks over her head.  
  
"I didn't. Did you Tob?" Malya asked. Toby shook his head. "Hmm…maybe you have a secret admirer, Sarah." Sarah smiled shyly, and continued to sort of twist the ball in her hands. Toby frowned, he knew he had seen a ball just like that once, he just couldn't remember where. Though he did have a vague memory of a blonde man holding one. Though most strongly, he remembered pair of mismatched blue eyes. He shrugged lightly and went back to his breakfast.  
  
"So what are you going to do for your eighteenth birthday?" Toby asked, looking up from his eggs.  
  
"Well I was supposed to go out with my friends, but they all got grounded. So I'll just stay here. Read." _Stare fascinated at the crystal,_ she thought.  
  
"Well I'm going to work now," Toby said, getting up from the table.  
  
Sarah quickly finished her breakfast and she hurried back up the stairs. She flopped back on the bed and she looked at the crystal in wonder. "Where did you come from?" she wondered.  
  
Jareth watched her through another crystal, watching her gaze at his present. He grinned and he let the crystal pop. He got off his throne and he stalked out to his room.  
  
That night, Sarah sat at her desk, trying to sketch the face of the guy in her dream. For some reason, the only thing she could get right was his eyes. The beautiful mismatched eyes. She sighed, her parents were already out to dinner to celebrate their nineteenth anniversary. She sighed again.  
  
"Oh now, surely nothing constitutes such a heavy sigh," came a silky British voice.  
  
Sarah whirled around to see a tall blonde man with silky blonde hair, wearing a white poet's shirt with tight pants standing behind her. Completing the outfit was a long flowing cape. Sarah let her eyes roam all over him, he looked so familiar. She looked up into his eyes, noting their different colors and she gasped.  
  
"You're him! The man from my dreams," she cried. He looked startled. Sarah picked up the red book and she held it close, seeking its comfort, along with the crystal. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know very well who I am Sarah," he said, nodding at the book. Sarah gasped again.  
  
"You're the Goblin King!" Jareth stepped closer. "But, I haven't wished anyone away."  
  
He smiled. "How do you like my gift?" he asked, stepping closer still. Sarah looked at the crystal in surprise.  
  
"You gave me this?" she asked in surprise. "I can't keep it. My aunt told me about you.  
  
"She would," Jareth muttered. Then he looked back at Sarah. "It's a birthday present." He smiled at Sarah, she blushed to her surprise.  
  
"Why are you here Jareth?" she asked.  
  
"I've come with a proposition," Jareth said.


	3. Though I do believe in you

Disclaimer: I admit it, I aim to be Jim Henson. Cause then, I would own Labyrinth. Actually I'm just an out of work writer with nothing better to do than plan elaborate schemes to get the rights to Labyrinth. 

A/N: I really am sorry about the wait between chapters.  The move was fine and I did have access to Internet, however I was too lazy to type.  I am sorry about the wait.  I hope that the chapter will make up for it though.

Chapter 3 

Sarah looked at Jareth in surprise.  "What kind of proposition?" she asked.

Jareth looked slightly uncomfortable.  He walked over to the vanity that had been Sarah's aunts.  "I once offered this to your aunt, but she was not worthy of it.  I did not know at the time that you would be born.  I did not know I loved the wrong Sarah.  How was I to know that the daughter of the baby that was wished to me would be my true woman.  My queen."  He created a crystal in his hands.  

"What is that?" Sarah asked.  Jareth began to twirl the crystal, almost automatically.  Sarah followed the movement with her eyes.  Jareth looked at it.

"It's a crystal.  Exactly like the one you have.  There's one difference though."  Jareth held it up and Sarah saw herself and the Goblin King inside the crystal.  "Your crystal can do the same," he said, moving the crystal again.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

He stopped twirling the crystal and he held it before Sarah.  "I'd like you to become my queen," he stated simply. 

Sarah gaped at him.  "What?  Just like that?  No chance to get to know you first?"

"We'll have eternity to learn about each other," Jareth said, holding the crystal to her once more.  Sarah turned from the look in his eyes that she just couldn't face.  "Will you have me?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," Sarah breathed; she didn't see the tender look on his face turn to stone.  She looked up at him, her eyes begging forgiveness.  "I can't just leave my family.  I have to think," Sarah met his eyes then she looked quickly down.

Jareth stepped back and he looked at Sarah, his face impassive.  "So be it.  You have thirteen days to decide."  He faded from sight after kissing her cheek.

Sarah looked around her, panicking slightly.  She was confused.  When her aunt Sarah had told her of the Goblin King, Sarah hadn't really believed it.  But now, she knew better than anyone just how real he was.  _Such a pity,_ Jareth's voice drifted through her mind.

2nd A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please leave a contribution in the little box.


	4. Yes I do

Disclaimer: Welcome to the land of fancy where I own Labyrinth and everything is a toxic smoke induced dream.  Now drive down the street and you'll reenter reality.  Thank you come again.

A/N:  The story is coming to a close.  Just one more chapter after this one.  Read and enjoy.

Chapter 4 

On the following seven nights Jareth would come to Sarah's bedroom and they would slowly get to know each other.  

At first, Sarah was reluctant to have Jareth coming to her room when her parents were home, especially with him looking the way he did, but Jareth started wearing jeans, button down shirts, and his normal boots.  He also fixed it so that Jareth and her could have yelled at the top of their lungs and Toby and Malya wouldn't have heard them.

So Sarah and Jareth got into the habit to have spirited debates about the differences between the Underground and the human world.  Often it would end in a shouting match.  To make up for it, Jareth would consent to play a human game with Sarah.

Often they played chess, which Jareth hadn't played before.  But he quickly learned and the two would play the same game for several hours.  Usually Sarah won because she 'forgot' to mention an aspect of the game.

"Oh did I forget to mention that the queen can move in any direction?" she asked innocently.  Jareth growled and he had to control himself from kissing her.  He had kept himself under control during that week.

Then on the following three nights, Jareth only came if Sarah called him.  It cost her pride to call him, but she got so used to being around him at night that she just gritted her teeth and called him.  And each time, he instantly appeared by her side.  On the third, night, Sarah fell asleep with her head on Jareth's shoulder. 

He shifted slightly and he picked her up and he put her on the bed.  Her arms were clasped around his neck and she wouldn't let go.  Jareth smiled faintly and he lay down beside her.  He settled the blanket over her and he lay watching her sleep.  Eventually his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

As dawn broke over the horizon, Jareth woke slowly, not recognizing the weight on his chest.  Jareth opened one eye to peer down at Sarah, who sometime during the night had moved her head to lie on his chest.  Jareth sighed softly, oh how he wanted to stay.

Jareth eased himself from Sarah's arms.  "Until later my love."  With that, he disappeared.

2nd A/N: Knight to E4!  Oops sorry, wrong movie!  Hehehehehehe Please click on the Go button and leave a nice review.  


	5. Live without your sunlight, live with ou...

Disclaimer:  I OWN HIM!!! I OWN JARETH!!! ~lawyers converge around her~ No really, I don't!!! Jim Henson and David Bowie, considering he played him, own him.  All I own is Sarah and Malya.  

A/N:  Sorry for the wait between chapters.  My muse was being mean and only let me focus on my Harry Potter stories.  Considering that he is a Harry Potter character, this isn't surprising.  This is the last chapter for the story, though there will be two more sections, one focusing on Sarah's parent's and one focusing on the older Sarah.  They will most likely come in that order.  Thank you to those that reviewed.

Chapter 5 

On the eleventh and twelfth nights, Jareth didn't come at all.  Sarah called and called for him, but he didn't come.  It saddened her to know he had given up on her.  She had gotten used to talking with him.  Though she'd deny it if asked, she even missed it when he'd ask her to be his queen.  He asked it each night and she'd become used to hearing it.  Sarah lay down on her bed and she looked at her crystal sadly.  "I miss you Jareth," she whispered.

In his bedroom in the castle beyond the goblin city, Jareth sat on his bed looking moodily at the crystal he held in his hand.

"I miss you too darling," he whispered back.  Tears blurred his vision as he looked at the one that could complete him.  "Just tell me yes."

However that night Sarah cried herself to sleep, her arms around herself, like Jareth would hold her.  As for Jareth, he sat up the entire night, watching her sleep.

In the morning, he watched her go about her daily routine, though she didn't have the same enthusiasm she usually did.  She just seemed to drift along.  Jareth went to sleep soon after Sarah went to school.  When he woke up he noticed it was sunset, which meant it was nearly 10:00 p.m. Aboveground.  Jareth rushed to change from his sleep mussed clothes into fresh clothes.  He glanced hurriedly in the mirror before disappearing from the room

Sarah sat at her vanity, her face in her hands.  "Where are you Jareth?" she asked.  She looked around at the room, while she had made changes to her aunt's old room; it was still a child's room.  She continued to look around, her eyes resting on a picture of her parents.  "I love you guys," she said, "but I can't live without him."  She took the picture out of the frame, gathered a few things from the room, and she stood in the middle of the room.  She took a deep breath.  "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away to be his queen…right now."

As soon as she said that, Jareth appeared in the room with his arms open.  She ran into them and he hugged her tightly.  "I will ask you once and only once; love me, fear me, and I will be your slave."

"Always," Sarah whispered, looking into Jareth's face.  

As his lips met hers, the two disappeared from the room.

Across the country, a middle-aged woman with thick brown hair shot up in her bed.  Sarah Williams sat there panting, with one thought running through her mind, _Jareth…_

2nd A/N:  Please review and tell me what you thought of the story.  


End file.
